Mœurs et coutumes midgardiennes
by MlleMau
Summary: Quand deux asgardiens rencontrent les êtres humains et leur façon de vivre, ça fait parfois des étincelles. Alors, lorsque les hormones s'en mêlent, l'effet ne peut être qu'explosif. Recueil de mini-OS.
1. Loki et la nymphomane

« À genoux ! »

Un immense sourire de plaisir malsain étira ses lèvres. Au fond de lui, Loki exultait. Il observa ces stupides êtres humains se mettre lentement à terre. C'était leurs regards terrifiés qui le rendaient plus extatique que jamais. Sa théorie était vérifiée, ces mortels étaient faits pour se montrer dociles et soumis. Néanmoins, une jeune femme à sa gauche était restée debout.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait de bas en haut, inspectant le moindre centimètre de sa divine personne. Loki sentit la colère monter doucement en lui. Comment osait-elle se montrer aussi impétueuse, surtout avec lui ? Il fit tout de même preuve d'indulgence, peut-être qu'elle était juste très lente du cerveau et qu'il fallait le temps que l'information monte jusqu'à sa petite tête.

« J'ai dit : à genoux ! »

« Sérieusement ? Je veux dire, ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas, hein… »

Le Dieu regarda, incrédule, l'humaine s'arrêter quelques instants pour promener son regard un peu trop au sud de son corps.

« Mais dans une chambre, ça serait quand même mieux qu'au plein milieu d'une place, non ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Loki observait, les yeux ronds, la femme. Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était sacrément mignonne. Celle-ci paraissait légèrement gênée, ce qui était paradoxal vu ses paroles outrageuses. Le super-vilain était scandalisé.

« Vous êtes, mademoiselle, fort mal éduquée ! »

« Oh, mais je serai ravie que vous m'appreniez à être sage, vous savez. Mais je vous préviens, je suis une élève très… difficile. »

Cette insolente avait maintenant un regard lubrique que n'aima décidément pas l'homme.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! »

Une seconde, son regard pervers refléta la déception. Mais, la seconde suivante, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, aussi gros qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie de femme : c'est dire à quel point elle semblait choquée. Enfin l'humaine arrêta de l'observer lui, pour parcourir la foule d'un regard dégoûté.

« Oh, je vois… Vous préférez les orgies. »

Plus qu'agacé, le Dieu décida de rentrer dans son jeu pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Oui. Cela vous poserait-il un problème ? »

« Bah… »

Elle n'ajouta rien, et lança un regard apeuré vers un mortel agenouillé, un peu plus loin. Il avait, partout sur le visage, le cou, les clavicules, les mains… des dizaines et des dizaines de petits anneaux de fer. Ah, d'accord. Là, Loki pouvait aisément la comprendre.

« Moi le concept ça me dérange pas, hein, mais… Avec vos clones, par exemple, ça pourrait le faire ! Oh… Dîtes, vous ressentez ce que, hem, subissent vos alter egos ? »

Là, ce fut trop. Trop pour l'asgardien qui rougit. Il s'était posé la question, plus jeune, et… Bon sang, c'était d'ordre privé, ça ! Et cette folle furieuse le regardait avec attention, attendant sa réponse.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne l'eut jamais. Subitement, une sorte de frisbee cogna contre la tête de Loki dans un bruit creux. Peu de temps après, un type habillé comme un homme-canon et affreusement bodybuildé s'avança, puis s'adressa à elle :

« Merci, mademoiselle. Grâce à votre courage, vous avez pu distraire l'ennemi suffisamment jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours ! »

« Oh, bah, de rien. Dîtes, vous aussi vous avez des clones ? »

* * *

**Bonjour et merci de m'avoir lu ! :D. Il s'agit de ma toute première contribution à FanFiction, j'espère que cela vous aura plu.**

**De même, j'ai quelques petits remerciements à faire passer. Tout d'abord à Donoka06, parce qu'à cause d'elle je lis maintenant du Avengers. À Asrial, grâce à qui j'ai pu perfectionner mes connaissances lokyennes, thoriennes et bien d'autres. À Marvel pour avoir créé ces héros et ce super-vilain trop adorable pour mon bien. D'ailleurs, merci à Lyllooh pour me soutenir dans ma folie. Et enfin, un gros et grand Thank you à ma meilleure amie, Cecilette, qui m'a encouragée, me fait office de bêta et qui m'a expliqué comment on postait une fiction. (Et c'est très dur !)**

**Cette fic se présente sous forme de mini-OS, à la limite du drabble, en bref, des petites histoires qui me passent par la tête. Il y en aura d'autres, pas de nombre définitif puisque j'ai continuellement des idées qui me viennent à l'esprit. Pour le moment, il y en a 7. Promis, une chaque semaine !**

**Une petite review pour me rassurer ne serait pas de refus, puisque je ne suis absolument pas sûre de moi sur ce coup-là. Sachez que je me ferais une joie de vous répondre !**

**À la semaine prochaine, j'espère !**

**Prochain délire : Loki et l'heure du goûter.**


	2. Loki et l'heure du goûter

« Que le "vrai pouvoir" m'appelle s'il a envie d'un magazine. »

« J'aimerais bien connaître l'heure. »

Fury retint un soupir agacé. Voilà à peine quelques minutes que ce soi-disant Dieu était dans sa prison de verre, qu'il commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système. Il essaya de relativiser : l'heure, ce n'était pas une demande trop exubérante encore. Aussi il stoppa son mouvement, se retourna vers Loki et leva son bras. Il examina d'un œil très rapide sa montre, avant de proclamer sa sentence :

« 4h48. »

Bien, se dit-il, maintenant il pouvait s'en aller rejoindre les avengers avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent, et rapidement de préférence. Mais, bien entendu, ce ne fut pas au goût du dieu du chaos, des méfaits et de tout ce que vous voulez de nuisible. En un mot : chieur.

« Oh, déjà ? J'ai loupé l'heure du goûter… » dit Loki, l'air atterré.

Le _goûter_ ? Non mais c'était une blague ? Ce type avait techniquement dans les milliers d'années, l'apparence d'un homme approchant la trentaine, et il parlait de goûter ? Mais ils apprenaient quoi, au royaume des dieux, exactement ? Avec Thor, il savait à quoi s'attendre (ses espions étaient parmi les plus efficaces, après tout) : un gros tas de muscles sans cervelle, mangeant et buvant comme un gros porc. Bref, un joyeux luron. Et ce super-vilain, frère de ce premier asgardien, un dieu également, d'à peu près le même âge et ayant lui aussi vécu dans le même milieu, semblait être son antonyme complet. Non, mais sérieusement…

« Le _goûter _? » demanda le directeur du SHIELD, incrédule.

« Oui, le goûter. C'est un petit repas que l'on prend à 4 heures. Vous ne connaissez pas ça, en Amérique ? »

Parce qu'en plus, son prisonnier avait l'air totalement sérieux. Fury osa demander, avec beaucoup d'appréhension :

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna Loki, presque scandalisé. « Mais à Asgard, nous en prenons toujours un, Thor et moi. Je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes lorsque je suis venu ici, à Midgard. De plus, je commence à ressentir le besoin de me sustenter. »

Il allait le sustenter quelque chose, lui, bon sang. Fury lançait un regard de tueur au jotun, qui pourtant n'en fit pas le moins du monde attention. C'était, pour ce dernier, quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Ces humains avaient besoin de lui vivant, aussi ne le laisseraient ils pas mourir de faim, c'était évident. Il était dans son bon droit que de demander de quoi se nourrir. Aussi, de manière tout à fait décontracté, il jugea utile d'informer ceci :

« Puisque je suis prisonnier ici, et qu'il y a un risque que j'y reste pour quelques temps, je tiens à vous faire savoir que je suis très difficile. Thor pourra vous le confirmer, il sait que je suis très… _fine bouche_. »

Loki marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour se retourner légèrement. Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à la caméra qu'il avait repéré dès son arrivée dans cette pièce. Il lança un regard complice au petit mécanisme, sachant que son frère l'observait. Quant à lui, Fury fut témoin contre son gré de ce regard intime, et décida qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir en quoi ce geste avait un rapport avec ses derniers mots. Heureusement, grâce aux cieux, le prisonnier se détourna bien vite afin de reprendre sa position de départ, c'est-à-dire face à lui, dans l'intention de continuer son explication.

« Aussi, je ne me contenterais pas de n'importe quelles victuailles. »

Très bien, au mois le message était désormais clair. Monsieur avait faim, c'était un tout petit gosse dans l'âme qui voulait son 4 heures au risque de bouder, et savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant très irrité, Fury demanda très ironiquement :

« Et que souhaiterait goûter sa Magnificence ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi solennelle :

« Depuis mon arrivée sur votre royaume, j'ai eu la chance de déguster quelques unes de vos spécialités. Je dois dire que j'ai grandement apprécié vos glaces, les Ben & Jerry's plus précisément. Il est difficile d'en trouver d'aussi délicieuses à Asgard. Auriez-vous celle avec les morceaux de brownies ? S'il vous plaît ? »

C'était décidé, Fury détestait les extraterrestres. Loki, celui qui avait tué en quelques jours un nombre plutôt conséquent de personnes, qui avait foutu une pagaille pas possible, avait détruit entièrement sa base, pris le contrôle d'un de ses meilleurs agents et la liste était encore longue, lui demandait s'il pouvait avoir de la glace Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ? Était-il le seul à trouver cela tout à fait pas normal ? Pour tout vous dire, il n'en était rien. Cependant, deux personnes étaient d'accords avec le super-vilain.

Le premier était Thor. Il connaissait le penchant de son frère pour la glace et il savait user de cette faiblesse avec dextérité. De plus, maintenant qu'il était au courant de la véritable nature de son frère, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Après tout, il était un géant des glaces. La deuxième personne s'avérait être Tony Stark : après tout, il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été prisonnier.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris votre situation. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de demander quelque chose. » commença le directeur avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Il vit alors Loki froncer gravement les sourcils, apparemment pas très satisfait de la réponse.

« J'ai dit s'il vous plaît ! »

« Et alors ? » proclama Fury.

« Si c'est comme ça, je boude ! Vous ne saurez pas pourquoi je me suis laissé attraper ! » lança Loki, comme un ultimatum.

Dire que Fury était étonné serait un mensonge. Il était abasourdi. Ce ne pouvait pas être le même Loki que les derniers jours. Le pire était que, oui, celui-ci mettait en place son petit chantage. Il se retourna, faisant dos au mortel une seconde, avant de remarquer ce qui devait servir de couchette. Il s'y assit, s'adossa à un des piliers de la prison afin de ne pas voir Fury, et rapprocha ses genoux de son torse. Là, il posa ses bras croisés dessus et… bouda. En une petite mine qui avait l'air franchement maîtrisée et démontrant des années de pratique.

Finalement, il abdiqua. Oui, ce fut une scène particulièrement traumatisante pour tout le SHIELD qui eut énormément de mal à s'en remettre : Fury alla chercher de lui-même ce que demandait le dieu. Autant dire que voir se balader le colonel avec à la main un pot de glace Ben & Jerry's sur lequel était dessiné une vache munie d'une toque et d'une cuillère en bois, dans une prairie toute verte et de mignons nuages blancs dans le ciel, était particulièrement… comment dire… singulier ? D'ailleurs, Tony se promit de pirater le système de l'héliporteur afin de retrouver ces images.

Lorsque le directeur du SHIELD fut de retour, Loki l'observa du coin de l'œil très discrètement. Mais il se releva d'un bond lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il avait entre les mains, le visage illuminé comme un gosse à Noël.

« Très bien. Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qui vous amène ici ! » asséna Fury, la voix hargneuse et menaçante.

« La glace d'abord. » exigea le Dieu nordique, pas intimidé pour deux sous.

Le mortel grommela des choses à faire rougir Captain America dans sa barbe inexistante. Il installa le pot de glaces et la cuillère dans une des armoires vides placées au niveau des piliers, puis se dirigea vers la tablette dirigeant le système de la prison. Loki, lui, se planta devant le dit pilier, attendant impatiemment son butin avec un sourire mutin. Fury verrouilla les portes extérieures, et ouvrit celles intérieures. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'asgardien avait déjà ouvert le pot et enfourné sa première cuillerée dans sa bouche. Il dégusta ainsi ses premières bouchées tranquillement, en allant s'installer sur la couchette. Le colonel, lui, était totalement enragé de cette défaite. Il tentait de se réconforter en se disant que ce serait contre d'importantes informations. Et, s'il ne les avait pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait à cet idiot, mais une chose était sûre, Loki en pleurera ! Il était, après tout, SON prisonnier. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors, maintenant que vous avez votre foutu pot de glace… Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir pourquoi votre divine personne se serait-elle laissée capturer ? » interrogea Nick Fury de façon très sarcastique.

« Demandez à Thor. Il saura pourquoi. » coupa Loki, trop occupé à manger son goûter.

* * *

**Bonjour, et ravie de vous revoir pour ce deuxième chapitre !**

**Un chapitre attendu par plus de personnes que je ne m'y attendais. Je tiens à tous vous remercier, ceux qui lisent, mais surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. J'étais tellement contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous a plu, que j'ai faillis craquer et poster en avance. Mais non, ce sera bien toutes les semaines et pas plus.**

**Je me sens également obligée de vous préciser que je savais parfaitement de quoi je parlais durant cet OS. Juste avant de commencer à écrire, j'ai moi-même mangé de cette délicieuse glace, pour bien me mettre en condition. C'était trop bon, si vous voulez savoir p. **

**Bref, merci pour vos petits messages d'encouragement ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mords pas, j'ai même plutôt tendance à partir sur de longues discussions de 10 MPs si le cœur vous en dit.**

**La semaine prochaine, on change un peu pour se concentrer sur Thor ! À bientôt.**

**Prochain délire : Thor et l'habit moulant.**


	3. Thor et l'habit moulant

« Est-ce qu'à Asgard c'est courant de mettre des habits aussi moulants ? »

Un ange passa.

Les avengers se retournèrent tous vers Tony qui avait ouvert la bouche une fois de trop. Ils venaient à peine de tous se rencontrer en montant dans cet héliporteur. Le directeur Fury avait passé le seuil de la porte menant à la salle de contrôle alors qu'il entendait ces mots. Il retint un soupir, et se dit que finalement, le projet avengers allait être très long. Avait-il fait le bon choix avec Tony Stark ? De toute façon, ce deuxième blondinet bodybuildé n'était pas prévu à la base. Il venait d'une autre planète, d'un autre système solaire, avait atterri sur le toit d'un quinjet puis s'était tapé l'incrust' dans leur groupe de joyeux amis. Et, _bien sûr_, ce foutu milliardaire voulait apparemment faire connaissance.

Natasha semblait blasée, le docteur Banner était toujours aussi calme mais montrait une certaine curiosité – et, bon sang, Fury ne voulait absolument pas savoir pourquoi il était curieux – et Steve Rogers montrait une incompréhension avec une pointe d'indignation. Quant à la personne concernée, Thor, il ne semblait pas plus déconcerté que cela. Il montrait une sorte de surprise presqu'innocente, comme s'il était le premier à lui poser la question depuis longtemps. Et vu son âge, ce devait être le cas.

« Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous empêcher de toujours ramener l'attention sur vous par des remarques aussi infantiles ? » s'exclama Captain America, les sourcils froncés.

« Heu, non. » asséna Tony, qui reporta toute son attention vers Thor.

Celui-ci s'était remis de sa petite surprise, et affichait désormais un sourire amusé.

« Jusqu'à présent, personne ne m'avait posé cette question. Ou plutôt, personne n'avait osé la poser. Votre courage semble être égal à votre effronterie à défier le Prince d'Asgard. Cette audace est digne d'un bon guerrier, et vous honore. »

Autant dire qu'il semblait bien le seul à penser ces mots, puisque tous les autres regardaient dédaigneusement Tony Stark en songeant à quel point ce soi-disant Dieu était une vraie quiche en réalité. Stark, courageux ? Un bon guerrier ? Ce devait être la blague de l'année. Le pire devait être la lueur de fierté dans le regard d'Iron Man. Il bombait encore plus le torse si c'est possible, regardant presque avec mépris ses coéquipiers, ses yeux criant pour lui « je suis meilleur que vous-heu ! nananinanèèèreuuuh ».

« Pour répondre à votre question, ami Stark, continua Thor, non ce n'est pas très courant. Si je porte de tels effets, c'est à cause d'une vieille histoire datant d'il y a quelques millénaires, lorsque nous étions encore enfants. » continua Thor.

« Nous ? »

Bruce Banner avait répondu immédiatement, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Il observait le Dieu avec un intérêt tout particulier et fort étonnant. Ce pronom personnel utilisé avait tout de suite attiré son attention, aussi avait-il demandé sa signification aussitôt la phrase terminée.

« Mon frère, Loki, et moi. »

Loki et Thor ? Frères ? Le docteur écarquilla les yeux en observant avec minutie l'asgardien, cherchant un quelconque point commun entre eux. Il n'en vit aucun, pas la moindre ressemblance, mis à part que, peut-être, ils avaient été gâtés par la nature et qu'ils exhibaient avec fierté cette très bonne proportion. Mais au fait, quand L'Autre – ou Hulk pour les intimes - décidait de se manifester, il grandissait, non… ? Tout à sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas la Veuve Noire faisant la même inspection que lui, ni Steve qui rougit subitement pour avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil. Ce n'était pas le cas de Fury qui avait décidé d'attendre qu'ils en aient terminé, et restait stoïque. Il observait avec détachement sa bande de bras cassés, et conclut qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de plus lorsqu'il vit Stark s'apprêtant à poser une autre question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Là, Thor sembla hésiter. Comme s'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'en exposer la raison. Il n'y avait aucune gêne, ce laxisme effrayant Captain America, mais finit par répondre d'une voix claire, et sûr de lui.

« Mon frère est quelqu'un de minutieux, mais aussi un pur hédoniste. Il aime associer praticité et sensualité. Il a ordonné à la couturière royale de lui faire une armure moulante lorsqu'il fut en âge d'en porter une. Quant à moi, j'ai décidé de faire comme lui puisque j'aime faire plaisir à mon frère… »

Un deuxième ange passa.

Le directeur du SHIELD sortit de la pièce, décidé à ne plus en entendre d'avantage. Ce ne fut pas le cas de l'agent Roumanoff qui, en bonne espionne, était ravie de grappiller quelques informations juteuses :

« Vous savez donc ce qui fait plaisir à Loki. »

« Parfaitement. Il préfère le cuir, qui est la matière la plus moulante d'Asgard, mais n'en met pas à profusion en public. Grâce à notre titre d'héritiers du trône, nous avons la chance d'avoir les quelques rares pièces de viscoses, pratiquement toutes utilisées par Loki. Il apprécie également une touche de mousseline, et parfois de soie. Il préfère le lin au coton. Il déteste le chanvre et le taffetas. Oh, et il montrait toujours un grand enthousiasme à s'exercer à l'équitation. »

En fait, elle n'aurait jamais du demander. C'était à se douter qu'il ne comprendrait pas le sous-entendu. Voilà que maintenant, ils parlaient chiffons comme de stupides femmes au foyer. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas de ce genre ! Et de toute façon, le coton est bien mieux que le lin. C'est connu, surtout de Natasha. Mais elle devait bien avouer que le chanvre n'était pas sa matière favorite. Bon, et un soupçon de dentelle parfois… À la limite… Et que diable, elle était certes une espionne du SHIELD, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme ! Nah !

En tout cas, elle semblait la seule à ne pas être larguée. Steve était comme deux ronds de flan, Tony avait lâché à partir de l'évocation du cuir, et Bruce, sourcils froncés, regardait son pantalon en essayant de déterminer s'il était en lin, en coton ou en chanvre. Et il n'y voyait franchement aucune différence. Bon au moins, la soie, ça lui parle, ça… Avec son expérience… Professionnelle, bien sûr.

Finalement, quelqu'un profita du court moment de silence pour filer droit vers le tableau de commande de Fury. Chose étonnante, ce quelqu'un était le très célèbre fils d'Howard Stark.

« Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. » jugea-t-il utile de préciser.

Ils comprirent bien vite ce que ce quelque chose signifiait lorsqu'ils virent Loki, dans sa cage de verre, apparaître sur l'écran. Le milliardaire prit en commande la caméra, et zooma vers le Dieu qui se rendit compte de cette observation. Ce dernier se retourna vers le petit engin tourné vers lui, un sourire méprisant sur ses lèvres.

« Hé bien ? En quoi m'observer à mon insu vous aidera-t-il ? Puis-y faire quelque chose ? »

Iron Man agrandit encore une fois l'image, centrant une certaine zone qui semblait énormément l'intéresser, vu son air concentré. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de sa vue, il activa le microphone pour pouvoir répondre à cette dernière question, d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

« Heu, oui. Vous pourriez pas relever deux secondes votre tunique ? »

Car cette saleté d'armure cachait partiellement son corps, mais surtout la ceinture et c'était plus que gênant.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Loki, empli d'incompréhension et de suspicion.

Finalement, intrigué, il releva sa tunique afin de voir par lui-même ce que voulait voir l'humain, et… il n'y vit, à part son pantalon et sa ceinture. Non mais sérieusement, il se passait quoi dans les têtes de ces humains ? Le super-vilain redressa la tête, observant le petit boîtier, inconscient du zoom et donc du fait qu'ils ne voyaient pas son expression.

« Qu'avez-vous imaginé ? »

Il relâcha le bout de tissu, mais il était déjà trop tard. Tony avait eu le temps de faire au moins une centaine de photos. Compatissant, il eut néanmoins la bonté d'éclairer leur prisonnier sur cette manœuvre.

« Bah, Thor a révélé votre penchant SM, et particulièrement votre goût pour les habits moulants. On voulait juste vérifier cette théorie. »

« **QUOI ?!** »

Le hurlement de fureur suffit amplement au voyeur pour couper toute communication ainsi que l'écran. Il était cependant satisfait de sa petite exploration. Il se retourna vers les avengers, tout sourire. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bronchés, ils étaient restés silencieux en spectateur face à l'image géante – même Steve. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente tous les 5. Thor aussi ne montrait aucune désapprobation. Ses yeux exhibaient même un certain amusement et un assentiment réservé – un regard qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Hé ben, Votre Altesse, adressez mes compliments à votre couturière à Asgard. Ils savent parfaitement utiliser le cuir, jusque dans ces moindres détails. Un travail de perfection. » complimenta Stark, imitant le langage pompeux du prince.

Il retourna près de ses coéquipiers, et s'affala dans un des sièges. Il y eut un moment de flottement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coupé par Bruce ayant subitement une illumination.

« Il y a néanmoins une question qui se pose. Votre frère, Loki… Est-ce qu'il s'est… laissé capturer pour être enchaîné, enfermé et torturé ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Thor, la crainte se lisant dans leurs yeux. Le Dieu eu un visage pensif quelques secondes, avant de prononcer sa sentence :

« Je crois bien que oui. »

* * *

**Bonjour pour ce nouveau chapitre ! \o.**

**Même si je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite. Je le trouve moins bon que les autres, je n'ai pas été très inspirée et j'en suis désolée. J'ai tout supprimé un passage pour le remanier, c'est un peu mieux mais pas entièrement satisfaisant pour moi. J'espère néanmoins que vous avez un tant soit peu apprécié, et que dans le cas contraire, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Bon, sinon, je tiens à préciser que mes chapitres n'ont pas de liens directs entre eux, comme vous l'aurez remarqué. Mais juste pour vous faire plaisir, j'essaie de faire en sorte que vous puissiez en trouver quelques uns :D. À vous de les trouver !**

**La semaine prochaine je vous promets du chapitre bien mieux ! Il est déjà écrit, tout fait, manque plus que la correction et vous l'avez. Il s'agit de mon préféré, d'ailleurs. (Vous comprendrez direct avec le titre xD)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je les aime, je vous aime, j'aime aussi les statistiques qui m'informent du nombre de lecteurs, bref merci à tous. Sans oublier ma bêta, Cecilette ! 3**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Prochain délire : Loki et l'Oreo.**


	4. Loki et l'Oreo

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez en appeler à mon humanité. »

« Heu, j'comptais vous menacer en fait. »

Loki était plus qu'amusé. Ainsi cet humain se croyait plus fort que lui, un Dieu ? Il ne put empêcher un petit rire ironique de lui échapper, tandis qu'il s'avançait doucement. Tony, lui, descendait en toute impunité ses escaliers.

« Il faudrait garder votre armure pour ça. »

« Ouais. Mais elle a trop d'heure de vol, et vous avez le gadget du destin, là… » répondit le milliardaire en pointant un doigt désinvolte vers son sceptre. « J'vous sers un verre ? »

Ce mortel était définitivement trop stupide. Il oubliait vraiment qu'en face de lui se trouvait le Dieu de la ruse, pardi !

« Me retarder ne changera rien. »

« Nan nan, vous menacer. Un verre, sûr ?… Moi j'dis pas non. »

Iron Man se servait un verre, attendant le bon moment pour mettre son idée en place. Il observait du coin de l'œil son ennemi approcher d'une démarche désinvolte. Celui-ci portait un sourire amusé, et un sourcil levé très ironique.

« Votre tentative de m'assassiner en empoisonnant un verre que vous pourriez m'offrir est pathétique. »

« Vous empoisonner ? » Tony semblait réellement stupéfait, mais il grimaça très vite. « Naaaan. Y'a aucun mérite là-dedans. Vous savez, j'suis comme vous. Il me faut un public, que tout le monde me trouve super cool et trop fort. Un truc du genre… » Tout à coup, il prit une voix mystique. « _Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle. _»

Loki fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, tout à coup Stark se montrait aussi… niais. Il vit l'humain lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ah, oui c'est vrai, vous ne connaissez pas Toy Story vous. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Laissez tomber. »

Ce dernier but une gorgée, abaissa les yeux sur le comptoir pour y poser son poing – cependant, il regardait surtout si ses deux petits joujoux se trouvaient bien à leur place.

« Mais si vous êtes allergique au lactose, je peux toujours m'arranger. On dira que c'est un simple accident. »

« Malheureusement pour vous, humain, j'adore le lait. »

« Parfait ! Je vous serre un verre. »

Ci-tôt dit, ci-tôt fait. En quelques mouvements, il avait rempli un bon verre de lait froid et posé sur le comptoir, face au Dieu. Un peu décontenancé, ce dernier s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses deux poignets sur le rebord du meuble, en regardant le verre. En réalité, Loki était un friand de laitage en tout genre. Au petit-déjeuner, il lui fallait toujours un bon bol. Thor le savait mieux que quiconque. Enfants, lorsqu'ils se disputaient, son frère l'emmenait aux cuisines prendre un goûter et utilisait son péché mignon pour se faire pardonner. Le super-vilain esquissa un sourire presque attendri, en fixant son verre. Combien de fois Thor avait-il utilisé ce stratagème ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Une chose sûre, c'est que ça marchait tout le temps.

À vrai dire, il y avait une raison à cet amour pour cette boisson. Il aimait la glace au même titre que le lait. Il s'était souvent fait réprimander de manger trop de glace, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Aujourd'hui, il savait : c'était à cause de son côté Géant des Glaces. Or, pour faire de la glace, il fallait du lait. C'est pourquoi il adorait ça.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Vous voulez aussi quelque chose à grignoter, tant qu'on y est ? »

Là, la proposition était trop tentante. Loki était gourmand. Et puis il avait faim. Conquérir une planète, ça demandait de l'énergie ! Il n'aimait pas trop que Stark découvre son petit point faible pour les bonnes choses à manger. Il hésita. Finalement, non, c'était trop bon pour ne pas être demandé ! Mais s'il n'en avait pas ? Plein d'espoir, le Jotun releva la tête, et timidement, demanda :

« Il y a bien… Une petite chose… J'ai découvert ça il y a quelque jours et… Enfin, je ne peux que complimenter Midgard pour ses délicieux biscuits ! Hem… »

Anthony Edward Stark n'en revenait pas. Loki était-il réellement en train de… rougir en détournant le regard ? Était-il réellement en train de se tripoter les doigts, mal à l'aise ? Était-il réellement en train de se faire tout petit et à gigoter nerveusement ?

« Estcequevousauriezdesoreos ? »

« Pardon ? Vous pourriez articuler ? »

Là, il le vit piquer un fard monumental. Stark jugea très utile de se pincer. AÏE ! Bon sang, il ne rêvait pas !

« Est-ce que vous auriez des… Oreos ? »

Et là, Loki releva des yeux tous mouillés et pleins d'espoir vers lui. C'était une vision assez choquante pour déstabiliser Iron Man. Même l'agent Coulson aurait senti son cœur battre plus vite.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je dois en avoir, rangés… quelque part par là. »

Tony ouvrit quelques tiroirs et armoires, avant d'en extraire une boîte en carton bleue. Là, il en sortit un sachet en plastique bleu, où était écrit en blanc OREO. Il le posa sur le comptoir, et le fit glisser jusqu'à Loki. Ce dernier afficha un sourire de bienheureux. L'avenger songea que la Terre avait une chance d'être sauvée d'une conquête extraterrestre grâce à des biscuits américains. Décidément, sa patrie était grande et forte. Il observa le nouveau Dieu de la gourmandise ouvrir le sachet et en sortir un oreo.

« En plus, la fillette qui fait la pub est absolument trop adorable. »

« Hm, je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois, il y a longtemps. »

Jamais Stark n'aurait du dire cela. À cet instant, il signa sa défaillance. Car Loki se fit un devoir d'imiter la petite fille pour lui montrer.

« Alors, _Monsieur Stark_, » commença l'asgardien en insistant bien sur ces deux mots, « je vais vous expliquer comment on mange un oreo. Attention, c'est trèèèès com-pli-qué. »

L'humain observait l'index levé, tandis que son professeur le fixait dans les yeux d'un regard sérieux et conspirateur, comme s'il révélait là comment on utilisait une arme très puissante. Il attendit que son élève attentif plonge son regard dans le sien pour continuer.

« D'abord on tourne… » susurra-t-il.

Délicatement, le Dieu nordique tourna le biscuit entre ses doigts, le décollant de la partie crémeuse. Il baissa légèrement la tête, envoyant là un regard des plus hypnotiques à son interlocuteur. Alors, il put passer à l'étape suivante d'une voix mielleuse.

« Après on lèche… »

Loki sortit une langue mutine, un peu trop flexible au goût de notre playboy mondial. Il la passa lentement sur la partie blanche du biscuit, sans quitter des yeux ceux de Tony. Il lécha lentement et avec délice, et lorsqu'il arriva à la fin, il ralentit encore plus si c'était possible, fermant définitivement la bouche après de longues secondes qui parurent des heures. Alors, il exhiba son ravissement par un « Hmmm » sonore qui se rapprochait plus d'un gémissement. Ses yeux clos se rouvrirent, et en croisèrent deux autres, totalement fascinés.

Changeant radicalement, il fit une petite moue que Stark qualifia dans sa tête, à sa plus grande horreur, de « mignonne ».

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire _Hmmm_, mais moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » révéla-t-il, sur un son de connivence.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, le jotun fit un petit sourire empli de sous-entendus. Depuis le début, Tony, lui était figé. Cependant, son interlocuteur continua de façon enfantine.

« Après vous remettez un bisou d'amoureux. »

Les deux parties du biscuit furent réunies de nouveau, et vu le regard que lui lançaient ces deux yeux verts, l'avenger appréhenda la suite. Son ennemi releva légèrement la tête, la bouche entrouverte, pour ajouter :

« Vous le trempez dans le lait. »

Il ajouta le geste à la parole. Mais ce qui décontenança le plus Stark, fut surtout le mouvement de cette langue… Il avait été exagérément exagéré, et c'était beaucoup trop sensuel de la voir monter et descendre ainsi au fil des mots. Le milliardaire déglutit péniblement.

« Et puis vous mangez. »

Loki croqua dans son petit bout d'oreo, tout satisfait de son petit manège et entièrement ravi de pouvoir manger cette petite merveille avec un bon verre de lait. Il affichait un sourire totalement amusé et franchement malicieux. Il vit le mortel se reprendre d'un seul coup, sortant de sa contemplation, et l'entendit se racler la gorge, certainement très mal à l'aise. Alors, le Dieu rit de lui et Iron Man, légèrement vexé, tendit la main pour prendre un Oreo. Aussitôt, il se la fit violemment taper et lança un regard courroucé à cet impudent. Pourtant ce dernier gardait un visage amusé et avalait une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau. Il prit sur lui pour se montrer courtois et bienséant.

« Je peux en prendre un ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il de façon véhémente, outré.

« Je crois que vous n'êtes pas encore prêt. »

Les sourcils de Tony se levèrent dans un parfait ensemble. Il était quand même LE génie de Midgard, alors s'il ne pouvait pas manger un simple biscuit, où irait le monde ? Oui, à sa perte, effectivement. Et les chevilles de Stark se portaient très bien.

« Je suis studieux. »

« Alors, je peux peut-être vous apprendre… »

Par contre, là, ce sourire avait vraiment quelque chose d'inquiétant.

* * *

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

**Voici déjà le quatrième chapitre. Soit, pour le moment du moins, la moitié du parcours. Et déjà une trentaine de reviews, c'est plus que ce que j'espérais ! Alors un gros gros merci à vous. Je compte bien continuer à vous répondre à chaque fois, parce que ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir :3. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que je continue aussi à vous faire rire. Pour ce chapitre, et pour ceux qui ne sont pas de grands gourmands (contrairement à moi), les oreos sont des biscuits américains et délicieux. (De toute façon, je n'écris qu'avec ce qui est bon et bien !) Je me suis réellement appuyée sur la pub, et, je vous conseille de la chercher sur Youtube. La gamine est vraiment excellente xD.**

**Comme d'hab, j'espère vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre :) ****!**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Prochain délire : Loki et l'endroit important.**


	5. Loki et l'endroit important

Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Peut-être s'y était-il mal pris. Il avait très bien réussi sur les agents du SHIELD, pourtant. Il supposa que c'était tout simplement un trop plein de confiance en soi, de ce fait il négligeait sa concentration. Oui, ce devait être ça. Autant retenter, ça devrait marcher. Loki éloigna son bâton de l'ARK et afficha une mine de profonde concentration avant de le reposer délicatement sur l'endroit où se trouve normalement le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

« D'habitude ça marche. »

« Ce type de disfonctionnement… Y paraît que ça touche 1 homme sur 5. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai d'autres alternatives. »

Le Dieu nordique se recula d'un petit pas, puis abaissa son sceptre un peu trop bas au goût de Tony. Nan mais il était sérieux là ? Il visait ses… ses…

« HEEE-HEEE, olaaah ! Vous êtes sérieux, là ? »

L'humain s'était reculé très très vite de cette… chose diabolique. Il regardait l'autre homme, totalement ébahi. Il jugea très utile d'ajouter :

« Ça c'est propriété privé ! Et puis vous tentiez de faire quoi, là ? Me rendre eunuque ? »

« J'essaie de vous asservir avec ma magie. Il me faut juste viser quelque chose d'important. Le cœur n'est pas le seul endroit important chez l'être humain. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque. »

Tony pâlit brusquement. Loki voulait vraiment l'asservir avec ses… Non, c'était juste une mauvaise blague. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment le contrôler à partir de cet endroit. C'était lui le maître dans ce domaine, non ? Quoi que… Quitte à devenir soumis à ce type, autant le faire par un autre moyen ! Surtout que le sorcier s'approchait un peu trop de lui pour son bien.

« Y'a des endroits plus importants, hein, comme le cerveau par exemple. »

« Chez une femme, oui. Mais je sais très bien que chez un homme, il y a encore plus **divin** que cela. »

Mayday, mayday, fou furieux gay en approche ! Tony cogna contre son bar, et il songea que c'était vraiment un mauvais rêve. Et… bon sang, c'était quoi ce regard de prédateur ? C'était lui la proie, en plus ! Très, très mauvais rêve. Il bifurqua assez rapidement mais pas trop – pour ne pas énerver encore plus la bête en chaleur, sait-on jamais – vers l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre.

« Et je dois dire que, je dois cette étonnante découverte à mon cher frère. » rajouta Loki d'un ton amusé.

Sur ces paroles, il accéléra d'un coup en tendant son bâton. Le milliardaire, lui, fit volte-face et monta les marche en poussant un cri fort peu viril.

« JARVIS, au viol ! Au vioool ! »

Loki le poursuivait. Pourtant, le milliardaire s'arrêta net en plein milieu de son ascension.

« Attendez une minute… »

Il se retourna doucement et croisa un regard interrogateur. Il le pointa du doigt, les sourcils froncés dans une intense réflexion digne d'un Stark. Autrement dit, il s'apprêtait à faire part d'une découverte très importante.

« Vous l'avez pas découvert vous-même ? Mais, vous êtes un homme. Rassurez-moi, vous en êtes bien un ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Il attendit quand même un peu. Mais le blanc continua. L'extraterrestre ne bougeait plus, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard neutre.

« Oh la vache. Vous êtes hermaphrodite ? Comme le ver de terre ? » demanda Tony.

« Pas exactement. C'est plus compliqué que cela… »

« Quoi ? Me dîtes pas que vous pouvez changer comme ça, du jour au lendemain, comme une grenouille ? »

« Je ne suis pas humain. » conclut le Dieu nordique, haussant un sourcil très ironique.

En fait, rectification : C'ÉTAIT LE PLUS HORRIBLE DES CAUCHEMARS. Encore pire que lorsqu'il avait rêvé de Pepper l'ayant attaché pour lui couper ses attributs parce qu'il lui avoir offert des fraises – à croire que son subconscient tentait de lui faire retenir ce fait pour sa survie. Ou alors que son subconscient était sacrément masochiste et adepte de bondage. Il n'avait jamais essayé ces pratiques, par ailleurs. Il serait peut-être instructif de s'y intéresser.

Non mais à quoi il pensait, là ? Ce n'était pas le moment ! Surtout que Loki semblait perdre patience et recommençait à vouloir s'approcher bien trop prêt de sa personne. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution.

« JARVIS, AU SECOURS ! »

Et Tony prit la fuite. Il courut sur sa terrasse, répétant dans une litanie désespérée « déploiement, déploiement ! » et… sauta de sa tour. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Ainsi le grand Tony Stark sauva sa magnifique et douce baie vitrée.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs adorés.**

**Voici donc un chapitre, cette fois-ci rempli de questions existentielles. (Hem, hem.) Un peu plus tôt que prévu, puisque cette après-midi et ce soir je ne serais pas chez moi. Donc si vous avez des réclamations à faire sur ce point, je vous invite à prendre contact avec Cecilette. Voilà. Je tiens aussi à préciser que durant ce chapitre, notre bien-aimé Tony n'aura reçu aucun mauvais traitement. Pas non plus envie de me faire atomiser par ma chère amie. **

**Je tiens encore à remercier tous mes lecteurs, mes followers, mes reviewers, mes favoriters. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et en guise de remerciement, vous aurez un neuvième chapitre au programme ! \o. Alors, la semaine prochaine, il vous faudra faire un bond en arrière, car il s'agit d'une scène antérieure aux derniers chapitres, au tout début du film en plus. À votre avis, quels seront les personnages utilisés ? Durant quel passage ? J'attends avec impatience vos hypothèses ! Si vous trouvez la bonne réponse, vous aurez droit à… à… bah… Je ne sais pas. Pas d'idées. Mais ça me rendra toute heureuse ! =D Et la gaieté est très souvent liée à l'imagination. Owi, soyez mes muses ! (En plus, si vous suggérez un passage que je n'ai pas encore parodié, ça pourrait me donner matière à réfléchir) Ah-ah ! **

**Quoi, comment ça je manipule ? Meuh non .. Vous vous faîtes des idées.**

**Bref, j'espère, à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous, bisous. **

**Prochain délire : Loki et Cupidon.**


	6. Loki et Cupidon

« Un moyen de diversion et un point de mire. »

Loki eut un sourire amusé en regardant le premier humain qu'il avait pris sous son contrôle. C'était avec lui qu'il avait essayé pour la première fois ce nouveau pouvoir, et il n'était en rien déçu. Le sortilège marchait à merveille, et sa victime était le meilleur de tous les agents qu'il avait en sa possession. Oui, parce que maintenant, c'était propriété privée. Il était plus que ravi par sa prise. Ce Clint Barton était une véritable perle. C'était plus que rassurant de l'avoir sous son contrôle. Loki savait parfaitement que l'agent ferait tout pour mener sa mission à bien, sans compter qu'il était d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à le surprendre, – que diable, il était un Dieu ! – il avait _presque_ failli le faire sursauter – tout était dans le presque, bien sûr. Ne poussons pas pépé Odin dans les orties non plus.

Le Jotun observa l'humain, un arc à la main. Son air sérieux, ses yeux de prédateurs qui promettaient un talent indéniable pour cette arme étaient le parfait tableau d'un sniper d'élite. Pas un petit guerrier sans conviction. Au contraire, il paraissait redoutable.

« Un véritable Cupidon ! » lança Loki, fier de son archer rien qu'à lui.

Celui-ci se retourna, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à aller vaquer à des occupations plus importantes – comme s'entraîner à faire des rictus diaboliques et méchants à souhait. Il ne s'attendait pas à être gelé sur place, par une voix digne d'un froid d'hiver de Jotunheim.

« Vous voulez une flèche dans l'œil, ou quoi ? »

Incrédule, Loki se retourna vers l'agent. Il n'était pas sensé être sous son contrôle ? Et donc ne pas le menacer ainsi ? Sa petite marionnette ?

« Heu, non ? » répondit-il, très ironique.

« Alors ne vous avisez plus de m'insulter. »

Là, Loki eut très, très envie d'attraper cet arc et de taper avec sur la tête de Clint pendant très, très longtemps. Mais il se retint de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait jamais abîmé ses jouets personnels, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il commencerait. De même, il détestait qu'on les lui abîme : Thor le savait mieux que quiconque. Le pauvre Dieu du tonnerre avait du, plus d'une fois, courir dans tout le palais pour éviter le courroux de son terrible frère qui se transformait en furie lorsqu'il retrouvait sa dinette en miettes. Mais à force, même cet idiot congénital avait finit par trouver l'astuce. Alors, Thor se débrouillait toujours pour finir sa course dans les cuisines au moment où une odeur alléchante de pâtisseries se faisait sentir. Le pire, c'est que c'était plus qu'efficace.

« Je ne vous ai point insulté. » contre-attaqua Loki.

« Je suis pas un Dieu de l'amour qui lance des flèches en forme de cœur tout rose et qui se balade à poil, alors le Cupidon, allez le mettre là où j'pense. »

« La proposition est alléchante, lorsque l'on sait que Cupidon est un magnifique Alfe qui, non seulement est le cousin du Prince d'Álfheim, mais aussi le meilleur archer des neufs royaumes. »

« Ah. » répliqua l'agent Barton.

Il semblait plus que perplexe, et sa magnifique répartie le démontrait assez bien. C'est juste que pour lui, Alfe, Álfheim, et neufs royaumes, ça ne lui parlait pas du tout. Ce qu'il essayait surtout de retenir, c'était magnifique, cousin du Prince, meilleur archer. Au moins ces mots avaient-ils le don de le rassurer un peu. Même si ça le laissait perplexe. C'est vrai, quoi, il n'en savait rien si cet « Alfe » aimait bel et bien le rose. C'était une notion très dérangeante pour son esprit.

Le Dieu Nordique soupira lourdement face à la tête de son archer, et décida de le rassurer.

« Si les stupides mortels qui ont écrit vos mythologies croient qu'il est Dieu de l'Amour, c'est parce que Cupidon est un véritable bourreau des cœurs. Ses flèches sont parmi les plus tranchantes, et les Alfes sont de natures assez pudiques. Et sa couleur préférée est le vert. »

Loki planta son regard dans celui, d'un magnifique bleu, de Clint. Il l'avait vu se détendre au fur et à mesure, et maintenant il affichait un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors, oui, je vous complimentais. »

Sur ces mots, l'asgardien détourna très vite la tête. Il ne put pas voir le sourire absolument lumineux de l'archer, et c'était tant mieux pour sa santé mentale, merci bien !

Là, il remarqua qu'un autre de ses jouets personnels s'avançait vers lui, avec dans les mains une petite boîte.

« Ah ! Mon fournisseur préféré ! » s'écria Loki.

Il avait les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'envie, montrait une certaine impatience mais également un sourire digne d'un gosse à Noël. Sa langue mutine qui passa lentement sur ses lèvres acheva totalement Clint, qui se questionnait de plus en plus sur la santé psychologique de son agresseur. D'un visage indifférent, il observait la scène avec, en réalité, horreur. Qu'apportait donc cet agent contrôlé ? Une arme secrète ? Non, plutôt un élément important pour le plan diabolique du super-vilain. Quelque chose d'effroyable. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment son collègue avait récupéré cet objet. Peut-être en tuant des innocents, en détruisant une zone civile. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part subir en silence le contrôle de ce fou furieux.

Les doigts fins du Jotun ouvrirent la boîte, confiant le couvercle à l'agent. Son visage montra une parfaite béatitude. Ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin à l'intérieur de la boîte. Ils agrippèrent quelque chose, et lentement, sortit l'objet de son réceptacle. Tout d'abord, un manche en bois fut visible, où, à l'extrémité, devait certainement contenir cette arme dévastatrice…

« Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! » cria Clint.

« Pourquoi cela ? » interrogea innocemment le super-vilain.

Il tenait à ce moment là, la chose qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Et, au bout de ce bâton de bois, trônait une magnifique sphère rouge carmin, enroulé dans une espèce de couche translucide. Aux yeux de Loki, cette petite sucrerie avait l'air des plus appétissantes, et ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait offenser le pauvre agent. Ce dernier avait le visage sombre, les poings fermés en une moue hargneuse, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. L'allégorie parfaite de la colère. Et, en plus d'être effroyable, elle était d'une beauté furieuse. Clint ne devait franchement pas aimer le goût de cette chose.

« C'est une _pomme d'amour_. » expliqua froidement l'archer.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel le Dieu Nordique afficha un visage perplexe. Pourtant, voyant l'air parfaitement écœuré mais sérieux de sa victime, il éclata d'un rire, qui pour la première fois, sonnait sincèrement amusé aux oreilles des personnes présentes. Malheureusement, cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puisqu'il dut vite déchanter. En effet, l'agent Barton avait bandé son arc vers lui. De nouveau, Loki dut le rassurer.

« Détendez-vous. Je ne cherche pas à vous offenser de quelques manières que ce soit. Je ne fais que goûter aux spécialités locales, je ne savais même pas ce qu'allait m'apporter votre collègue. »

Malgré l'air le plus sincère que pouvait prendre le Dieu des Mensonges – quelle ironie – l'archer ne s'était pas encore décrispé. Il restait immobile, sondant les yeux divins. Pour sûr qu'ils étaient divins, d'ailleurs. Finalement, après de longues minutes de tension presque palpable – et de nature inconnue, ou peut-être pas si inconnue que cela – Clint abaissa très lentement son arme. Aussitôt Loki afficha un sourire de contentement, alors il jugea utile de rajouter une certaine mise en garde :

« Je vous planterais volontiers une flèche dans l'œil. »

Pourtant, cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de son bourreau, qui tout d'un coup, eut les yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine. D'un mouvement élégant de la main, il désigna la table où l'agent fut contraint d'y poser son arme. Encore une fois, mais de façon un peu plus impérieuse, Loki lui fit signe de s'approcher. Sous l'envoûtement, Clint n'était qu'une simple marionnette qui ne put qu'obéir docilement. Ils commencèrent à marcher doucement, l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où il n'y avait personne à proximité. Là, le Dieu se retourna vers sa victime préférée, un faux air de connivence amicale sur le visage. Sa voix suinta le sarcasme lorsqu'il commença doucement :

« Alors, agent Barton ? Ainsi l'Amour vous effraie-t-il ? À moins que vous n'ayez quelques problèmes avec ? Vous savez, » il se pencha doucement, les yeux brillants de malice, « vous êtes là pour moi, certes. Mais l'inverse est vrai aussi. Vous pouvez m'en parler si l'envie vous en prend. »

« Je vous en foutrais de l'envie, moi. » asséna du tac au tac l'assassin.

Il regretta bien vite ses mots. Le regard de Loki se fit alors totalement prédateur. À ce moment là, Clint, s'il l'avait pu, aurait fui très, très loin en hurlant sa terreur. Le pauvre mortel en était hélas incapable, et devait se contenter de rester là, sous l'emprise de l'envoûtement qui le forçait à faire les pires horreurs. Pourtant, l'extraterrestre ne dit et ne fit rien – pour le moment – mais se redressa lentement, toujours le même sourire. Il prit un air faussement soucieux.

« Vous semblez tendu, Clint. Puis-je me permettre de vous appeler ainsi ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Vous ne pouvez _rien_ me refuser, après tout… Que diriez-vous d'un jour de repos pour vous détendre ? Je vous accompagnerais, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de malheureux. On dit que Paris est une ville magnifique. » Proposa gentiment le Dieu.

Bien entendu, son visage ne montrait en rien son amusement intérieur. Hé, on est Dieu des Mensonges ou on ne l'est pas. Le pauvre archer eut envie de se claquer la tête contre le mur. Bien sûr, c'était tellement évident ! Et il ne l'avait même pas anticipé. **Paris** ! Ville des _amoureux_…

« Je vous jure que je vais vous planter une flèche dans l'œil un de ces jours. »

* * *

**Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs adorés !**

**Avant tout, désolé du retard. J'étais hier dans un coin paumé sans aucun réseau, donc ni internet, ni même de portable, pas même de téléphone… Bref, un des nombreux bouts perdus de la France. J'espère que ce chapitre sera cependant à la hauteur pour vous faire oublier un tant soit peu ce petit écart de ma part ? D'ailleurs, personne n'a trouvé ce passage ! J'étais étonnée, vous étiez tous partis sur l'arrivée de Loki. C'est vrai que je pourrais, mais Fury me gêne un peu puisqu'il est du genre pressé, et donc difficile de faire long là-dessus… Oh ! mais je peux faire juste après, lorsqu'ils s'enfuient en voiture ? Hmm, c'est une idée que je garde sous le bras. (Voyez ? Je ne manipulais pas, c'était la vérité !)**

**Pour aujourd'hui, je me suis un peu lâchée niveau sous-entendus. De tous petits, infimes, mais que j'espère les fans du pairing Loki/Clint trouveront à leurs goûts ! Je tiens quand même à préciser que, dans ces petites histoires, il n'y a aucun véritable couple. J'essaie de faire pour tous les goûts. Ah ! aussi, j'ai faillit oublier. L'histoire avec Cupidon, tout ça… C'est de l'invention pure et simple. Il n'y a ni mention de cela dans la mythologie, ni dans les comics Marvel. J'ai juste profité du peu de connaissance des Alfes et leur royaume Álfheim. La seule chose que l'on sait d'eux, c'est que ce sont des « elfes lumineux ». Bref, je vais pas y mettre un copyright non plus, mais si vous réutilisez cette petite histoire totalement inventée par moi-même, je serai curieuse de voir ça ! **

**Merci à ma bêta, Cecilette, qui gère la fougère de sa grand-mère ! (Je tiens à préciser que cette expression est l'invention même de ma chère bêta, je lui fais juste hommage en la réutilisant spécialement pour elle.)**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Prochain délire : Thor et l'éclair.**


	7. Thor et l'éclair

Tony, équipé de son armure, avait attiré un gros gibier, que le docteur Banner, ou plutôt Hulk, s'était empressé de cogner. Puis, celui-là avait achevé la bête d'un explosif bien placé. L'être mort avait roulé plus loin, démolissant bon nombre de structures en même temps. Mais au moins s'en étaient ils débarrassés. De plus, ces extra-terrestres s'étaient arrêtés pour hurler à la mort, et c'était tant mieux. Qu'ils repartent donc chez eux !

Tandis que l'énorme chose verte se rapprochait de son groupe d'amis, Stark se posa en douceur, ravi d'avoir tué ce monstre à lui tout seul (avec un petit coup de main, ou plutôt de poing de Hulk). Il était ravi, également, de retrouver ses coéquipiers – surtout après avoir frôlé une mort très douloureuse en rencontrant Loki à sa tour. Un court moment de répit sembla leur être attribué, avec les chitauris figé qui semblaient attendre quelque chose, et l'énorme brèche qui ne crachait plus d'ennemis. Il se dirigea vers le dieu nordique de leur groupe en relevant son casque.

« Alors comme ça notre ami divin était en retard ? »

Thor, qui jusque là avait observé son cher ami Hulk mettre une raclée à l'énorme bête des chitauris, tourna son regard vers l'homme en armure rouge. Il était vrai qu'il avait, hélas, été retardé à cause d'une très douloureuse chute. Il n'en revenait pas que Loki avait pu lui faire ça. C'est vrai, quoi. Les derniers mois où ils étaient ensemble, il avait été gentil avec son frère. Il ne l'avait pas particulièrement pas embêté, n'avait rien abîmé dans ses affaires, ne l'avait mis dans aucune situation humiliante. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il lui en voulait. Oh, peut-être à cause de la scène juste avant son évasion ?

« Je suis navré de vous avoir fait attendre, Ami Stark. J'ai été retardé. »

L'air tout penaud du Dieu asgardien suintait d'honnêteté innocente. Soit une mine tout à fait déplacée, pour un homme monté comme un gorille – physiquement comme mentalement. Un visage qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à son tortionnaire.

« Si tu veux, **tonnerre**… » lâcha Tony.

À ce dernier mot, Thor fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension – bref, ce qu'il faisait très régulièrement ces temps-ci. Rectification : ce qu'il faisait très régulièrement depuis sa naissance.

« Tonnerre ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ? »

Déjà qu'avec Point Break il n'avait rien compris… Mais là, c'était un mot compréhensible pour lui. Alors, la question lui était venue naturellement. Peut-être aurait-il du se taire, puisqu'ils entendirent tous le tout petit et discret ricanement d'Iron Man qui ne dura qu'un court instant, mais qui les inquiéta tous énormément. Les avengers, très soucieux de leur ami divin, tentèrent d'empêcher la catastrophe d'arriver.

« Monsieur Stark, il serait peut-être judicieux de ne pas faire une remarque qui ne fait rire que vous. » asséna sèchement la Veuve Noire.

« Qui plus est, la situation ne le permets pas vraiment. » surenchérit Captain America.

« Et si c'est bien c'que je crois, vous devriez ne pas la faire… » termina Œil-de-faucon.

Malheureusement, leur coéquipier ne fit pas attention à leurs interventions. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la mettre en place. Et cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Muni d'un sourire ironique que les autres ne voyaient pas, Tony ne tint plus à sortir sa référence à un certain film animé de Pixar, d'un ton totalement enjoué et puéril :

« Mais parce que le tonnerre… Arrive toujours après… L'éclair ! _Katcha_ ! »

Sur ce, il prit la pose, et Clint Barton se frappa violemment le front de la paume de sa main dans un facepalm tout à fait maîtrisé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, Stark ? » questionna le pauvre Steve qui n'y connaissait rien en dessin animé.

« Rien, Martin, oublie. C'est pas de ton âge ! »

Deux soupirs, venant des deux agents du SHIELD se firent entendre.

« J'vous jure… »

« C'est affligeant. »

Iron Man se tourna alors vers eux. Dès lors, les deux assassins surentrainés surent qu'ils devaient s'attendre au pire.

« Dixit Finn McMissile et Holley Shiftwell, très crédible ! »

« Oh pitié, il m'associe à une vieille voiture des années 60 ! » pleurnicha Clint.

« Te plains pas, j'ai droit au personnage tout rose. » cracha de façon dégoûtée sa collègue.

Non loin de là, Thor et Steve se regardaient d'un air totalement perdu.

Finalement, Tony eut pitié de sa tour qui risquait de se faire un peu trop abîmée par les chitauris qui arrivaient et exécuta sans broncher les ordres de leur capitaine, ce qui étonna fortement ce dernier. Bien sûr, Steve déchanta très vite lorsqu'une nouvelle parole malvenue se fit entendre dans leurs oreillettes. Il voulut jurer contre ce Stark trop frivole, mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans, juste un humour qu'il n'arrivait pas spécialement à comprendre. D'ailleurs, il venait de prendre une grande résolution : se renseigner sur les dernières choses à la mode de cette époque, pour peut-être comprendre le fils de son vieil ami. Mine de rien, ce personnage l'intriguait autant qu'il l'énervait.

« Hey les gars ! Regardez du côté de l'Empire State Building ! Thor nous la fait à la King-Kong ! »

Très curieux, Steve tourna la tête, pour apercevoir au loin la personne citée, accrochée tout en haut d'un de ces énormes gratte-ciels. La foudre semblait être attirée par l'asgardien, ce qui devait bien être le cas. Le spectacle était… hé bien, spectaculaire !

« TONY ! »

Pourtant, le cri enragé de Natasha le fit douter. En effet, celui-ci avait encore fait une certaine référence, et de fait, il commença à craindre le pire…

« Q-Qu'est-ce, A… Ami Stark ? » peina à demander Thor, intrigué par ce nom de King-Kong.

Tout à coup, le blondinet jeta sa foudre au loin, visant l'entrée des chitauris qui cramèrent tous très très vite. La lumière et le bruit donnait un phénomène hors du commun et splendide.

« Vas-y, Thor ! » encouragea avec entrain Iron Man dans son micro. « Allez, pousse un rugissement digne d'un singe géant pour montrer ta puissance ! »

« **RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **! »

Le cri fort perça les tympans de tous ces pauvres Avengers qui semblaient atterrés par ce qui se passait là-haut. Derrière le cri, on pouvait très distinctement entendre Tony Stark rire aux éclats, frôlant la mort tellement il riait – ce qui était tout à fait vrai.

« J'y crois pas ! Il l'a vraiment fait ! Ah, ah, ah, ah ! »

Après cette crise de rire, et surtout au fait que le milliardaire s'était fait violemment touché à cause de cette distraction, les avengers eurent la paix pendant tout le combat qui suivit. Bien sûr, une fois celui-ci terminé, ils surent que cette trêve bénite était, elle aussi, à son terme.

« C'est bon, les shawarmas. Oh et après, pourquoi pas une petite pâtisserie en dessert ? Je suis sûr que Thor va adorer les _éclairs au chocolat_. »

… Vivement la fin de cette mission.

* * *

**Bonjour à mes chers lecteurs ! :D**

**Quoi ? Hm ? Comment ça ? Je suis en retard ? Mais pas du tout ! Enfin, il y a une semaine, n'ai-je pas dit « à la semaine prochaine » ? Quoi ? Moi ! Sadique ? Oh, vous exagérez. Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas fait exprès… Bon ok, si, dès que j'ai relu ce que j'avais écris, c'était trop tentant de mettre mon nouveau chapitre exactement la semaine prochaine comme je l'avais dis =D. Juste pour vous faire languir ! Mais, promis, à la base ce n'était pas fait exprès. Hm, à la base.**

**Bref. Pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai pris un gros risque mais je m'y suis quand même tâtée. Peut-être ne savez-vous pas du tout de quel Pixar je parle dans la première partie. Alors, il vous serait impossible de comprendre la référence. Si vous ne voyez vraiment pas de quoi je parle, j'ai repris une réplique du film ****Cars****. Le héros, Flash McQueen, voiture de course se dit "plus rapide que l'éclair". Son rival, Chick dit "l'éternel second", se moque de lui après une course. En réponse, Flash l'appelle « tonnerre » avant de sortir sa vanne. Le "Katcha", c'est le petit…heu… cri de guerre qu'il a l'habitude de faire en exhibant son éclair dessiné sur sa carrosserie. Bref, oui, je suis fan de dessins animés. Pour ceux qui connaissaient, j'espère que cette petite référence vous aura fait sourire :3.**

**Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire : À dans 6 jours ! =)**

**Prochain délire : Loki et les fraises.**


	8. Loki et les fraises

Tout son corps était douloureux. Engourdi et courbaturé. Le lendemain n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais il avait connu pire avec son frère si infernal. Mais le pire était sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un sale petit monstre vert avait frappé de l'intérieur son crâne à l'aide de Mjolnir, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il serait bien resté allongé, les yeux fermés et au calme le temps que le mal de tête passe, mais il se sentait furieusement observé. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque Loki ouvrit finalement les yeux, il comprit très vite son impression. C'est sûr que 6 personnes penchées vers vous et vous fixant sans un mot, c'était légèrement inquiétant. Il cilla quelque peu, le temps de reprendre tous ses esprits. La situation ne lui était pas des plus favorables. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Hulk. Au moins y avait-il quelqu'un entre eux, fort heureusement pour son corps. Il eut presque des remords en voyant le visage grave de son frère. Sa bêtise était donc si importante ? Ils avaient fait pire par le passé, tous les deux ! Ses yeux de sinople coulèrent vers l'humain en armure rouge et or. Tiens, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance par là.

« J'aime bien les fraises, aussi. »

« Oh, ça oui. Loki et ses fraises, c'est une grande histoire d'amour… »

Le concerné jeta un regard noir à son frère. Il n'avait pas intérêt à rajouter une seule parole sur le sujet ! Et puis de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? Ils n'étaient pas censés se bouder ? Non ?

« Surtout avec du chocolat fondu, mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua Thor, avec un sourire carnassier.

« Thor… » Prévint le jotun.

« Mais surtout, surtout posées su… »

« Si tu ajoutes un seul mot de plus, je leur raconte pour le clystère ! »

Le Dieu du tonnerre ferma la bouche aussitôt. Ses joues prirent une certaine teinte pourpre et il baissa les yeux lorsque ceux de ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, pleins de questions. Son frère adoptif sourit triomphalement. Cependant, il eut pitié de Thor, alors que Tony Stark ouvrait la bouche, certainement pour faire une remarque qui aurait faite s'enflammer Steve Rogers. Aussi il demanda précipitamment :

« D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il existe de la Ben&Jerry's à la fraise, Strawberry quelque chose. Vous n'en auriez pas un pot ? En plus, ça ne pourrait que soulager mon mal de tête. »

Il lui suffit de dire cela pour s'attirer le regard inquiet de son frère. Il fut presque aussitôt dans ses bras, porté comme une princesse vers le canapé. Et ce, au grand étonnement des avengers qui protestèrent, tous sauf…

« Je n'ai que ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma tour, alors je dois bien avoir ça qui traîne quelque part. JARVIS, il m'en reste ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur, il y en a dans la cuisine. Dois-je vous le faire apporter ? »

« Pas la peine, j'y vais ! C'est Rodolphe qui demande, après tout. »

Du côté du salon, Natasha et Steve protestaient avec véhémence. Clint, lui, utilisait tout son self-control pour ne pas lui planter une flèche entre les deux yeux, là tout de suite.

« Mais vous n'allez quand même pas lui donner sur un plateau d'argent tout ce qu'il souhaite ? Il a faillit détruire New-York ! »

« Rectification, c'est vous qui avez faillit détruire votre propre ville. Et je préférerais un plateau d'or. » Contra Loki.

« Thor ! Il est le responsable de la mort de centaines de personnes ! »

« En 4000 ans, vous savez, on compte plus vraiment. Mais je ne pense pas avoir fait mieux que mon frère. » Riposta le concerné.

Loki soupira. Alors qu'il décidait de rester calme, ces stupides humains cherchaient les ennuis. Il prit un visage absolument malheureux et leva la tête depuis le divan.

« J'ai perdu. Thor va me ramener à Asgard. Je veux au moins profiter de mes derniers instants de liberté. »

Sa voix résonnait comme une dernière volonté, et Captain America abandonna les armes. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'espionne qui ne voyait là qu'une technique de tromperie effrontée, mais Steve ne dut pas argumenter avec elle très longtemps, puisque Stark était de retour, muni d'un pot de glace et d'une cuillère.

« Un Strawberry Cheesecake pour notre Yéti des neiges, un ! »

Il déposa son butin entre les mains de leur ennemi qui afficha un sourire rayonnant. Loki ouvrit le pot et porta une première cuillerée à sa bouche. C'était toujours aussi divinement bon.

« Parfait. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me morfondre et déprimer… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Dieu se cala contre le dossier du canapé, enleva ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds, laissant apparaître des chaussettes avec un renne au nez rouge cousu dessus…

« Ah ! Vous voyez, c'est bien Rodolphe ! »

… Puis ramena ses jambes contre son torse, et enfourna une autre cuillère de Ben&Jerry's. Il afficha une mine totalement dévastée, les lèvres tremblantes et ne fit plus attention aux Avengers, se murmurant à lui-même d'une petite voix emplie de chagrin :

« J'ai perdu… C'pas juste… Thanos va me tuer… Et puis j'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison… Papa va me tuer… Oh par les nornes, M'man va me gronder… Je vais être privé de sortie pour le siècle à venir… Et j'ai maaaal à la tête… Tout ça à cause d'un géant vert qui n'est bon qu'à apparaître sur des boîtes de converse… »

Et Loki continua ainsi, à se plaindre jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son pot de glace, pendant que Thor lui frottait doucement le dos dans l'espoir de le consoler, et que JARVIS enregistrait toute la scène sur la demande de son créateur.

* * *

**Bonsoir à vous, mes chers lecteurs !**

**Nous voici pour un avant-dernier chapitre. Hé oui, la semaine prochaine amènera le tout dernier ! Le bouquet final. J'aurais aimé avoir une dernière petite idée pour faire un dixième chapitre, pour le plaisir d'avoir un nombre tout rond mais non, rien ne m'est venu à l'esprit, hélas. Je crois néanmoins que vous allez me manquer. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais très certainement envie de retenter quelque chose. Rien n'est encore sûr, cependant ! Bon, en tout cas j'espère que jusqu'ici, vous avez aimé, et que vous aimerez ce huitième chapitre. **

**En tout cas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de la demi-finale que je vais cesser de vous répondre ! Après tout, si vous prenez le temps de me laisser une review, je dois en faire de même, non ? :). **

**Et oui, je suis une grande gourmande. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !**

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**Ultime délire : Thor et la mythologie grecque.**


	9. Thor et l'Amour

**Bonjour ! Comment ça, je suis monstrueusement en retard ? C-C'est vrai mais… non…je… att-… Regardez le titre de ce chapitre ! Hm ? Ah ? Effectivement, ce n'est pas celui prévu. Alors oui, je ne voulais pas en finir là, en fait. Et quelques reviews m'ont laissée penser que c'était aussi votre cas. Alors, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour imaginer un dixième chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal, car je n'étais pas d'humeur à écrire dans l'humour, mais j'ai réussis ! Un petit bonus pour vous. Bon, il vous faudra revenir un peu en arrière. Et puis, je n'avais pas encore écrit avec ce personnage… ^^ !**

* * *

« Merci, Fils de Coul. »

Thor était rassuré, un poids conséquent venait de quitter ses épaules. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que, maintenant qu'il était sur Midgard, il ne pouvait rejoindre Jane. Pire, son frère, Loki, connaissait son existence et… leur dernière rencontre avait été fort peu fraternelle, pour le coup. Il connaissait bien son petit frangin, incapable de lui faire sérieusement mal directement. Pas face à face, leurs yeux se rencontrant, non. Il n'était pas le Dieu des Mensonges pour rien, non plus. Alors, il s'était dès son arrivée inquiété pour cette humaine dont il s'était attaché. Elle était très belle et pas très compliquée. Pour lui, c'était parfait.

Il sourit à l'agent, plein de reconnaissance. Sa Jane, en sécurité ! Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._**(1)**_

« Mais, vous devez vous aussi connaître ce sentiment si pesant. » rajouta le Dieu, sûr de ses dires.

Un tel homme ! Un tel guerrier ! Un tel honneur ! Il ne pouvait que faire la fierté et la joie de sa famille. Les rêves grandioses que Thor avait pour, en vérité, ce modeste homme, eurent tôt fait de s'évaporer malheureusement.

« À vrai dire, non. Mais je pense bien le comprendre. »

Muni de son habituel sourire courtois, l'«Agent» faisait face à ce grand blond, observant ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il ne ressentait, à vrai dire, aucun besoin d'unir sa vie à une femme avec qui il aurait des enfants à chérir. Il se contentait parfaitement bien de ses missions enchaînées, qu'il appréciait, et vivait ainsi heureux parmi le SHIELD. Quant à Thor, il ne comprenait apparemment pas…

« Vous, mon Ami ? Mais, vous êtes un honnête homme, bon et fort. Votre rang au sein du SHIELD est élevé, ce qui prouve aussi que vous êtes un preux combattant ! Je doute très fortement que vous n'intéressiez personne, comme je doute aussi… que vous ne soyez intéressé par personne. » sourit malicieusement Thor.

Phil n'en revenait pas. Déjà : lui, recevoir autant d'éloges ? Il n'était pas un homme foncièrement méchant, mais de là à être qualifier d'autant de termes mélioratifs ! Et ces dernières insinuations, non-fondées, n'était que trop mensongères.

« Non, absolument personne. » assura-t-il calmement, le visage indéchiffrable.

« Ça, c'est ce que vous dîtes. »

Dans un parfait ensemble, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la tierce personne qui venait de s'exprimer. C'était un agent du SHIELD, lui aussi, qui s'empressa de revenir sur son bureau en voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son supérieur. Ce dernier crut distinguer un certain jeu, mais il ne put dire lequel c'était. Coulson et les jeux vidéos, ça n'avait jamais été son fort. En tout cas, il se demandait bien là ce que pouvait dire ce jeunot. Thor, lui, semblait intéressé. Hélas.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Oh, hé bien… » le jeune Agent sembla déstabilisé.

Et pour cause : le regard noir de son collègue n'était pas encourageant. Cependant, comme il ne disait rien, le jeune éhonté prit son courage à deux mains et avoua :

« En toute honnêteté, ça crève les yeux que l'agent Coulson en pince pour une certaine personne. » Il lança un regard de défi à la dite personne. « Mais qu'il n'ose rien, puisque cela pourrait être… mal vu. »

Phil n'en revenait pas ! Comment ça, il en « pinçait » pour quelqu'un ? Il va lui pincer quelque chose, lui…

« Oh ! je comprends. » s'écria, tout à coup, Thor dans un élan de lucidité.

À ce moment là, le pauvre célibataire qu'il était craignait le pire. Qu'avait réellement compris Thor ? Continuerait-il à être aussi curieux ? Il n'avait rien à dire, car il ne voulait personne, un point c'est tout. Qu'on lui fiche la paix, bon sang ! Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du Dieu. Calmement, il haussa les sourcils en une invitation muette à partager cette soudaine compréhension. Toujours, bien sûr, muni de son sourire made in Phil Coulson.

« Ainsi, mon Ami, vous vous êtes épris d'une demoiselle dont l'état_**(2)**_ ne fait pas honneur à votre rang. »

Là, vraiment, l'agent cru halluciné.

L'asgardien posa une main amicale et compatissante sur son épaule.

« L'Amour n'est pas une chose qui se commande. Mais c'est une véritable force ! » En disant ces mots, il fronça les sourcils pour se donner un air grave et sérieux – très étrange chez Thor. « N'ayez pas honte de ce sentiment pur et honnête. Ne faîtes pas attention aux médisances de ces gens, votre bonheur auprès de la femme que vous aimez est plus important, Fils de Coul. »

Là, pour le coup, il était assez gêné. Il se forçait vraiment à garder un visage neutre, qu'il n'y ait aucun tic nerveux. Car, oui, la situation, là tout de suite, l'inquiétait assez. SURTOUT venant de Thor, quoi. Sérieusement, il lui arrivait quoi à lui ? Les hormones ou quoi ? Autant abréger cette conversation de manière simple et efficace.

« Je tiendrais compte de vos conseils, merci. »

« Ah mais non ! »

Ah, tiens, il l'avait oublié ce type…

« Ce n'est pas son… comment vous dîtes déjà ? Son état ? Le problème, c'est plus sa _personne_. »

L'agent Coulson se fit un devoir de faire alors très attention aux paroles que venait de prononcer ce jeune ingénieur du SHIELD. Il fronça très, très légèrement les sourcils en un signe de réflexion. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

…

…

Oh…

…

Non…

Pas ça ?

« Allons, agent Coulson. Tout le monde sait que… vous avez veillé, durant **tout** le long repos du Capitaine Rogers, à son chevet. » glissa sournoisement le petit effronté, un sourire presque diabolique aux lèvres.

Le fan de Captain America – et il n'était que cela ! – se raidit brusquement. Bien sûr, physiquement, ça ne se voyait pas. Mais c'était un fait, tout comme il avait étrangement des pulsions meurtrières tout à coup. S'ils n'étaient pas ainsi entourés, il aurait déjà égorgé avec pour seule arme son ongle coupé à ras cette saleté de geek. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là, hein ? Bon, calme, Phil. Reste calme.

Non mais sérieusement, comment rester calme avec en face de soi un Thor au visage si rayonnant de bonheur ?

« Le capitaine Rogers est un homme fort et digne. Aux valeurs guerrières plus que respectables, il saura vous rendre heureux ! Alors, pourquoi hésiteriez-vous à le séduire ? »

Le jeune joueur clandestin sut, alors, que cette discussion ne serait pas veine mais très distrayante au contraire, lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois, les yeux de son supérieur s'écarquiller. Le sourire de l'ingénieur, carnassier, ne présager rien de bon. Il se dépêcha à ajouter quelques paroles, avant de laisser l'occasion à Phil de nier tous ces propos. Ainsi, il prit une voix dramatique en s'adressant à Thor :

« Hélas ! Une relation entre deux hommes n'est pas du… plus bel effet. »

Tiens, pour le coup, le Dieu semblait sur le cul. En effet, ce dernier ne concevait pas très bien ce qui avait de gênant dans cette situation. Pourquoi deux hommes ne pourraient-ils s'aimaient ? Au final, il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu de choses sur ce monde et en était désolé. Il lui faudrait s'instruire. Mais avant, il se fit un devoir d'aider son nouvel ami humain. Celui-ci avait tout de respectable, aussi, il lui fallait un partenaire qui le satisfasse.

« Ce ne serait que trop regrettable que vous soyez privé du plaisir d'une vie à deux, Ami Coulson. » Encore une fois, Thor posa amicalement sa grosse main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. « Je ne puis laisser un tel opprobre noircir votre innocent amour. Je vais vous aider. »

L'agent Coulson déglutit une première fois. La tierce personne, elle, semblait se marrer comme jamais. Ce Dieu nordique était décidément plus distrayant que son jeu-vidéo. Il écouta très, très attentivement la suite des dires de ce prince.

« À Asgard aussi, certaines unions ne sont pas acceptées. Mais si un membre de la famille royale juge les amants interdits liés par le plus bel amour, il a la possibilité d'agir en leurs faveurs. »

Phil déglutit une seconde fois.

« Moi, Prince d'Asgard et Héritier légitime du Trône, Dieu du Tonnerre, me propose à vous, Phil Fils de Coul, agent du SHIELD, comme chaperon. »

Et le géant sourire de Thor…

Coulson crut qu'il allait là, tout de suite, sortir son âme et se tirer une balle dans la tête. Non mais, c'était quoi encore ces idioties ? Son _chaperon_ ? Sérieusement ? Comme s'il en avait besoin d'un. Il faudrait tout d'abord qu'il ait quelqu'un à draguer… Non, mieux encore : qu'il ait envie d'avoir quelqu'un à draguer ! Et puis, vous le voyez, vous ? Phil Coulson faisant du rentre-dedans à Steve Rogers ? Pff, et puis quoi encore ? Il avait une image à tenir, avant tout ! Bon. Il fallait être ferme avec Thor. Et surtout, répondre avant que l'autre idiot d'agent ne parle ! Ah ! il a ouvert la bouche ! Vite !

« Non. » asséna alors Coulson dans la panique, bien qu'il ait été totalement calme de l'extérieur.

« Comment ? » questionna l'asgardien.

« C'est très aimable, Thor. Mais, non merci. »

La réaction de Thor fut violente. Tout d'abord profondément choqué, il était aussi abasourdi et incrédule. Puis, lorsqu'enfin le sens des mots atteignit son cerveau…

« QUOI ? » demanda-t-il avec un peu trop d'empressement, si bien que les autres agents aux alentours tournèrent la tête vers eux. Zut !

Ensuite, vint la blessure. Le visage que fit le Dieu du Tonnerre était extrêmement blessé. C'en était pathétique. Puis, la seconde d'après, ils purent voir une rage sans nom – digne de celles de Fury, c'est dire à quel point c'en était effrayant. Mais, aussitôt, elle partit pour faire place à une profonde tristesse. Une peine comme on n'en reverrait jamais de toute sa vie.

« Agent Coulson… Il serait fort regrettable de causer un incident politique entre notre Terre et Asgard, voyons… » insinua avec fourberie cette saleté de jeune.

Malheureusement, trop d'agents regardaient et écoutaient la scène. Il ne pourrait tuer la cause de tout ce carnage sans que Fury ne pose de question, pour ensuite expliquer calmement et aimablement à ce tout nouvel Avenger que… que quoi, déjà ? Ah ! oui, bien sûr, il n'avait aucun, non, strictement aucun amour envers Steve Rogers. Non, non.

Phil déglutit une troisième fois.

« Je m'excuse, Thor. Je suis extrêmement timide à vrai dire. Mais je serai ravi que…que… vous soyez mon… chaperon. » confia Coulson.

Il fit un sourire crispé. Bon sang, mais dans quel foutoir s'était il mit ?

* * *

_**(1) **_Navrée mais, j'ai étudié Candide à peine la semaine dernière en français. Oui, c'est une manière de qualifier Thor comme naïf.

_**(2)** _Un état = un rang social, si vous préférez.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui ont eu la flemme de lire mon petit message du début et ont directement lu le chapitre ! ^^**

**Vous auriez du avoir la fin, mais ça me peinait vraiment de trop d'en finir, alors je me suis cassée la tête à chercher quelque chose. J'ai ri lorsque certaines (qui se reconnaîtront ^^) m'ont proposé quelques idées. Bon, j'ai mis du temps à pondre ce chapitre mais je l'ai fait ! J'ai eu mon petit dixième. Qui n'est pas corrigé, donc si vous voyez des fautes, désolé ! Mais bon, Coulson était présent alors, je suis toute pardonnée ? Hm ? :) **

**D'accord, d'accord… Il faut que je fasse mieux. Alors, que diriez-vous que je mette le dernier chapitre là, tout de suite ? Oui, c'est ce que je compte faire : 2 chapitres pour aujourd'hui ! Si c'est pas merveilleux, ça.**

**Donc, à tout de suite !**

**Ultime délire : Thor et la mythologie grecque. (Pour de bon, cette fois !)**


	10. Thor et la mythologie grecque

Voilà.

C'était fini. New-York était sauve, pas en très bon état mais sauve. Le monde était sauvé, lui aussi. Les chitauris morts. Le tesseract en sûreté, prêt à retourner à Asgard. Des centaines de familles en deuil. Loki menotté et bâillonné, aux mains des avengers… À leur merci… Ahem, excusez-moi, je m'emporte. (En même temps, avec une telle vision, hmmm...) Mais surtout, une tour Stark à reconstruire. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

En bref, Thor s'apprêtait à retourner chez lui avec son frère attaché, muni du tesseract. Son prisonnier allait être jugé puis châtié pour ses bêti… crimes. Il devait dire au revoir à ses amis, sans savoir quand ils se reverraient. Peut-être dans quelques semaines, peut-être dans plusieurs années. Rien n'était sûr.

« Mes amis… » Commença-t-il.

« Ah ! Notre Zeus junior va nous manquer. Viens nous rendre visite quand même, vu ? » Le coupa Stark.

« Zeus ? »

« C'est le dieu de la foudre chez les grecques, le dieu de tous les dieux, si c'est pas la trop cool ça ! » Surenchérit le milliardaire.

« Oh non, il va pas recommencer… » Se lamenta Steve.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de faire pareil avec Loki ! »

Thor, flatté d'être comparé à ce qui pourrait être l'équivalent de son père Odin, prêta une oreille attentive. Il se demandait à quel dieu grec pouvait ressembler son frère. Ce dernier, qui jusque là avait affiché une mine ennuyée, releva subitement des yeux perçants, craignant le pire. Foi de Loki, si ce mortel osait prononcer le nom d'Hermès, il se fera un devoir de lui donner un bon coup de pied là où ça fait mal ! Bien sûr qu'il en connaissait un peu sur la mythologie grecque, il avait toujours été studieux. Or, selon Midgard, il était un dieu fripon, et Hermès le dieu des voleurs. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux, surtout que lui n'avait jamais rien volé de sa vie, mais ces idiots les associaient parfois. Les autres vengeurs, eux, fixèrent craintivement Iron Man.

« Zeus a deux frères, mais il ne s'entend absolument pas avec Hadès, le dieu des enfers, le dieu des morts. »

« Tony… »

« Attendez, Bruce… En plus, dans le dessin animé, il a la peau bleu, c'est mignon non ? »

« Bien sûr, et il a aussi des flammes bleues sur la tête. » rajouta ironiquement le docteur en physique.

À la mention de peau bleue, Loki envoya un regard furieux à son frère, lui demandant implicitement s'il en avait vraiment parlé. Tout penaud, Thor fit non de la tête. Cet échange passa inaperçu, ses amis bien trop occupés à désespérer face au cas Stark.

« J'y crois pas, il connait le dessin animé. »

« J'en regardais aussi quand j'étais jeune, vous savez… » Soupira Banner.

La Veuve Noire, elle, semblait plus qu'agacée. Elle voulait voir Loki s'en aller pour ne plus jamais le rencontrer. Si en plus elle pouvait ne plus avoir affaire à cet idiot de première et ses blagues dignes d'un collégien, tant mieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec ses comparaisons ? D'abord du Disney, ensuite un renne, maintenant la mythologie grecque… »

« Hé bien, vous préféreriez, mademoiselle, que je parle plutôt des films que je regarde habituellement ? » répondit Tony, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Étrangement, je crois que non, je ne préfère pas. »

Et risquer de traumatiser le pauvre soldat Rogers ? Non merci. Finalement, Loki prit en main la sorte de couveuse qui contenait le tesseract que lui tendait Thor. Puis, ce dernier actionna l'objet, et ils partirent, direction Asgard.

« Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas que Loki a un air de Scar ? »

* * *

**Re-bonjour !**

**Et oui, dernier chapitre. C'est la fin de mon petit M&C-Mid ! Mais seulement de cela ^^. Bien que je n'ai encore rien de commencé, je compte bien réécrire un jour. J'ai bien des idées par-ci par-là mais rien qui se concrétise pour le moment. Bref, si vous avez aimé me lire, je ne peux que vous conseiller de me suivre. **

**Pour cette fin, je me dois, quand même, de remercier certaines personnes. Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mit quelques reviews : **_**Gwen Holmes Watson, Cecilette, The17Undertaker, Eagles **_**(Regard brûlant.)**_**, Sedinette Michaelis, Sad-idette **_**(Sadiquement.)**_**, Rose-Eliade **_**(À l'imagination débordante.)**_**, Lyllooh **_**(Nymphomane, va.)**_**, Yami Shino, littleharleen, LuunaCrazy, Lona DeppDowney, Donoka06 **_**(Mon Général !)**_**, EncreDeClavier45, Voldiie, Scratina, Black And Dark Wolf, Ptite Savoyarde, Marshall-Oni, Amy , agathaho, **_**et **_**liberlycaride**_**. Ainsi que tous les anonymes !**

**Merci, tout particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont donné quelques idées : **_**Sad-idette **_**(Parce que… c'est toi, quoi.)**_**, Lyllooh **_**(L'entièrement du chapitre 3 est grâce à toi.), **_**Rose-Eliade **_**(et tous ces détails.), mais principalement **_**Donoka06**_**, car c'est par sa faute que j'ai commencé à lire du Avengers, et qu'au final j'ai écrit sur ça.**

**Ensuite, merci aussi à ceux qui ont mit M&C-Mid en follow, vous êtes 20 au total, et encore plus à ceux qui l'ont jugé méritant d'être mit en favori, et vous êtes 11 : plus que ce que je n'espérais.**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne… Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée ! Ce fut un plaisir, pour moi, d'écrire M&C-Mid, encore plus de le partager et de voir qu'il a été lu, apprécié, aimé, followé, favorité et reviewé. Vous allez énormément me manquer, tous. Aussi, il m'est impossible de faire mes adieux. Je dirais juste :**

**À bientôt ! :)**


End file.
